


"Diamond City Date Night."

by Azathothh



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: He's such a good guy, I just wanted Travis to get some love, I love trav, M/M, Travis gets into another bar fight, creepy dude hitting on Robin, this isn't Canon in my fallout game btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: Travis Miles deserves love...so here's my sole survivor Robin taking our fav radio host on a date.Forever ago I wrote this and decided to post it, because Travis is literally baby and deserves all the kisses.This isn't Canon in my fallout game btw, Robin is with Nick, but it's always fun to bend Canon a bit.
Relationships: Travis Miles/Male Sole Survivor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	"Diamond City Date Night."

“I really don't think this was in the job description….” Robin said, carrying the bloody radio host back to his trailer.   
“You...d-dont have to c-carry m-me ba-back...its la-late…” Travis mumbled, his face buried in the blonds chest. Robin chuckled, opening the door to Travis's trailer and walking inside. He set Travis down on the bed and got some tissues from the desk, giving them to Travis so he could wipe the blood that was dripping from his nose.   
“Oh jeez, I got blood all over your jacket…” Travis groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Robin waved a hand.  
“This isn't the first time it's had blood on it, nor will it be the last time. Anyways, you did good out there, that was a solid punch you gave that guy.” Travis smiled at Robin, he had never stuck up for himself until tonight, when Robin encouraged him to stand up to the asshole in the bar.   
“Y-you know...i read the article in the paper about you...you're super strong for going through all that and still...you aren't mean and violent like so many others are nowadays...how do you manage to see the good in everyone, when this world has taken everything that was good in your life?” Robin thought for a second, then smiled.   
“I'm taking you out for a drink soon.”  
A few nights later Travis walked into the dimly lit bar wearing a button up and slacks. Very different than his normal letterman jacket, but he looked really good. Travis's eyes were immediately drawn to the familiar blond at the bar. Some guy was talking to him, Robin looked bored. Travis took a deep breath and slid into the seat beside the blond.  
“H-hey there h-handsome, can I buy you a dr-drink?” Robin smiled at him, caught off guard. “Well of course, can't refuse a free drink from a cute guy.” Travis blushed and ordered two drinks, catching snippets of the conversation between Robin and the man. The man was trying to get him to go back to his place, he was sleazy and placed his hand on Robins thigh. Robin, being the nice guy he was, was attempting to nicely escape the situation, he didn't want to cause a scene. Travis's blood started to boil, the man needed to back off. Robin was too good for him. He felt...a little protective over Robin, he hadn't stopped thinking about the blond since the bar fight. Just everything about the man was attractive, his body, his smile, his sweet personality, everything.   
“Hey R-robin...can we talk on the couch over there?” Travis said suddenly, catching the blonds attention. Robin smiled and got up.   
“Of course.”   
When Robin walked away, Travis glared at the man.  
“Stay the fuck away from him you creep, he's too good for you.” He snarled, clenching his fists. The man laughed.  
“Do you think he’d really go after some weakling like you?”   
Travis opened his mouth to shoot something back at the man when he felt someone drape their arms over his shoulders. Immediately, Travis immediately knew who it was, the freckled hands giving Robin away.   
“Hey Trav...did I tell you that you look really nice tonight?” Robin placed a kiss on Travis's cheek, who's face heated up.   
“Tha-thanks Robin.” He stuttered. Robin must have noticed what was going on and knew that this tactic would be effective.   
“Wanna leave this place and maybe go sit on the wall, where we can get some peace and quiet?”   
Travis nodded, getting up and giving the man one final glare, walked out with Robin. When they were outside, Robin turned to him.   
“I'm sorry if my actions, uh, caught you off guard.” Travis chucked, rubbing the back of his neck.   
“No, no...i really uh liked it..” Robin said, his face bright red.   
"We should do this again." Travis said, a nervous smile on his face.  
"I'd love to."  
Robin kissed him, sealing the deal.


End file.
